AMENDS
by Numbuh88
Summary: Takes place between OCEAN GEM and HOUSE GUEST. Steven suffers from a strange affliction that threatens his very sanity, and Garnet discovers that she's the cause.


STEVEN UNIVERSE

A fanfic by Numbuh88

(Based on characters created by Rebecca Sugar)

AMENDS

Cast:

Steven Universe

Garnet

Amethyst

Pearl

Connie

**EXTERIOR: HOME OF STEVEN UNIVERSE AND THE GEMS- EVENING**

(Cut to interior of house. Steven and the Crystal Gems have just completed their most harrowing mission yet: facing the bitter Gem, Lapis Lazuli. ((_Ocean Gem_.)) Steven, Amethyst and Pearl are sitting on the couch, looking tired.)

**STEVEN: **Oooh, man! My first fate-of-the-world mission! Who woulda thought it'd be so hard?

**AMETHYST: **Hang tough there, Steven! There's plenty more to come!

**PEARL: **Amethyst! That's not helping! (_To Steven_) All the same, Steven, we're all really impressed with you. Summoning your weapon and healing a former Gem!

**AMETHYST: **Yeah, who knows? You just might empty Garnet's room of all those gems! (_Steven looks uneasy_.) Uh, no pressure.

(Garnet exits the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders.)

**GARNET: **They're right, you know, Steven. You just might be the hope those gems need.

**STEVEN: **Heh, I guess I-

**AMETHYST(**_**Interrupting**_**): **'Bout time, Garnet! I'm so covered with sea salt I feel like a pretzel!

**PEARL(**_**Getting up)**_**: **I'm sure you are, Amethyst, but Garnet said I could use the shower after her. If you'll excuse me.

(Amethyst jumps up from the couch.)

**AMETHYST: **No way! I didn't hear that! Besides, I got it worse than you!

**PEARL: **_You've _got it worse?! I got hit with several bucketloads before Steven bubbled us!

**AMETHYST: **I got hit with several _pool_ loads!

(Cut to Steven and Garnet, who are watching Pearl and Amethyst bicker.)

**STEVEN: **Guess my shower's gonna have to wait till tomorrow.

(Steven walks toward the ladder to his room, and Garnet follows.)

**GARNET: **Say, Steven, I never did get to say this: (_She kneels_) I'm so sorry I got angry.

**STEVEN: **Oh, well, I did disobey you, and I knocked off your glasses.

**GARNET: **That's true, but all things considered, you did the right thing.

**AMETHYST(**_**Holding Pearl in hammerlock**_**): **Yeah, you put your foot in it, but you came out smellin' like a rose! Rose quartz, that is!

(Pearl breaks out of Amethyst's hold and tosses her aside.)

**GARNET: **Besides, I partially blame Pearl for showing you the mirror.

(Pearl groans, and then gets tackled by Amethyst.)

**GARNET: ***Sigh* Excuse me, I need to pacify those two _again._

(Garnet walks off screen.)

**STEVEN: **Well, goodnight all.

(Steven climbs the stairs to his room.)

(Later that night...)

(Steven is in bed, sleeping peacefully, when we begin to zoom toward his face, entering his dream.)

**STEVEN'S DREAM**

(Steven is standing in a pitch dark area, with only a small pool of light underneath him. He is looking mesmerized as he stares into nothingness. When suddenly, a flickering light appears behind Steven, and he turns around, curious. It appears to be a single ball of flame suspended in the air. When he looks closer, the flame slowly gets bigger, and bigger, and suddenly, three rage-filled eyes appear. Startled, Steven falls on his bottom and backs away, but the ball of flame suddenly explodes, revealing the face of an enraged Garnet, ((_Mirror Gem_)) wreathed in fire.)

**GARNET'S VOICE (_Angrily_): **STEVEN!

(Terrified, Steven curls into a ball and quivers.)

**GARNET'S VOICE (_Angrily_): **STEVEN!

(Steven hides his eyes under his arm.)

**GARNET'S VOICE (_Angrily_): **STEVEN!

(The flame-wreathed face slowly fades into white, and the angry voice changes into a calm voice.)

**GARNET'S VOICE (_Calmly_): **Steven? Steven?

(We now see Garnet's face, only now calm and slightly smiling. We cut to Steven, who is in bed and sweating profusely.)

**GARNET: **Come on, get up. It's almost ten.

(Steven gasps, jumps out of bed, and backs up against the wall, scared and breathing heavily.)

**GARNET (_Puzzled_): **Steven? Are you all right?

(Steven starts to calm down, slightly.)

**STEVEN (_Slightly agitated_): **Uh, yeah! Great! Shower free? Awesome! Thanks!

(Steven runs off, leaving Garnet perplexed.)

(A little later...)

(We now see Pearl sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea and is reading a small book.

Steven, looking a bit nervous, sits at the counter with a bowl of cereal. Amethyst is in the backround going through the refrigerator.)

**PEARL: **So, Steven, sleep well?

(Steven does not respond, only shovels spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth and staring into space.)

**PEARL: **Steven? (_Sternly_) Steven!

**STEVEN: **Huh? What? Oh, very funny, Pearl.

(Amethyst sits at the counter with a bowl of cereal.)

**AMETHYST: **Yeesh, Steven. Even Pearl doesn't look that bad in the morning!

(Pearl gives Amethyst a dirty look.)

**STEVEN: **Yeah, very funny, Pearl.

(Both Pearl and Amethyst look at Steven oddly, then Garnet approaches the counter behind Steven. He then looks up at her, and starts to quiver.)

**GARNET: **Steven, are you sure you're all right?

**STEVEN: **Uh, sure I am.

**GARNET: **I'm starting to get a little- (_Garnet suddenly starts to distort for a second and stops, appears to be angry with rage_) tired of you!

(Steven drops his spoon and looks upon Garnet with terror.)

**STEVEN: **W-W-What?

(Garnet distorts again and is suddenly her calm self again.)

**GARNET: **I said, I'm starting to get a little worried about you. (_She walks over to the fridge_.)

**PEARL(_Stirring Tea_): **Steven, maybe you put too much sugar in your cereal.

**AMETHYST: **Oh, c'mon, Pearl! I bet I use more than him and I'm fine!

**PEARL: **Actually, that might explain a few things about you!

(Amethyst growls. Garnet then takes a bunch of bananas out of the fridge and turns to her.)

**GARNET: **Amethyst, I've told you before not to put bananas in the fridge!

(We then focus on Steven, who looks dazed, while we hear Amethyst.)

**AMETHYST: **Well, it's not like _you_ eat them, Garnet! In fact...

(Amethyst's voice fades as, through Steven's eyes, Garnet distorts again into her rage-filled self, and then squashes the bananas in her grip while looking at Steven. He than screams and ducks under the counter. The three Gems stop talking and look at Steven with puzzlement. Garnet is now calm and holding intact bananas.)

**PEARL: **Steven?

(Steven is curled up on the floor, shaking with fear. Garnet approaches him.)

**GARNET: **Steven, you're- (_Distorts into enraged self, speaks with great contempt_) not one of us! (_Distorts back into calm self_.)

**STEVEN: **No! Don't hurt me!

**GARNET(_Slightly shocked_): **Wha- Steven, why would I- (_distorts_) tolerate you after disobeying me?!

(Steven starts to crawl backwards away from Garnet, but she approaches closer.)

**GARNET (_Enraged self_): **You're a disgrace to your mother, and I despise you!

(Steven screams in terror, and shoves Garnet ((calm self)) away. Garnet suddenly sees images of her enraged self flash before her. When she regains herself it's too late. Steven runs out the front door. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst look on, in disbelief. There is a brief shot of Steven running across the beach and into town, screaming at the top of his lungs. We now go back inside the house, where Garnet turns to Amethyst and Pearl.)

**GARNET (_Alarmed_): **I- I don't- understand!

**AMETHYST: **Simple: He's wacko!

**PEARL: **You take that back! Steven would never act like this without good reason! Um, right, Garnet?

**GARNET: **It's... odd. When he pushed me, I saw something... It looked like... me?

**AMETHYST(_To Pearl_): **Great, Garnet's losing it too?

**GARNET: **It was from the other day, I tried to take the mirror from Steven, and he slapped my hand aside. My glasses fell off, and I was... so angry.

**AMETHYST: **Well, yeah! But you two made up, didn't you?

**PEARL: **This could be more serious than we thought. I mean, from the looks it, he was terrified of you, Garnet. Amethyst and I have seen you get angry before plenty of times...

**AMETHYST: **Heck, even_ I _get scared when you're like that!

**PEARL: ...**But Steven hasn't, and the shock of it has... affected him somehow? I mean we've all been firm with him at times but this...

**GARNET: **Whatever it is, we must find him before it gets worse! But if we go looking for him, he'll just keep running and we may never catch him. (_Looks at Steven's phone on the couch_) We'll need help.

(Meanwhile...)

EXTERIOR: BEHIND BIG DONUT

(Steven is sitting behind a dumpster and shaking with terror.)

**STEVEN(_Rambling_): **Wh-Wh-Why does Garnet want to hurt me? Is it because I wouldn't listen to her? I thought she forgave me, but she'll never forgive me! I'm no Gem! I'll never be a Gem! I'm just a dumb kid! That's all I'll ever be to them!

(Connie approaches from around the corner.)

**CONNIE:** Steven? What are you doing?

**STEVEN: **Connie! (_Runs up to her and hugs her_) Connie!

**CONNIE: **Steven, what's going on? I was inside Big Donut when I heard you screaming like you were being chased!

**STEVEN: **It's Garnet! She- She-

**CONNIE: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. What's this about Garnet?

**STEVEN:** She hates me! She wants to get rid of me!

**CONNIE: **What?! Steven, you know that's not true!

**STEVEN: **It is true! She told me herself! I don't know what I'm gonna-

**CONNIE: **Steven, it's not! I know because... *sigh* because I lied.

(Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl jump from the roof of the Big Donut and land behind Steven, who turns around. Through Steven's eyes, Garnet is enraged.)

**STEVEN: **Wha- Connie, what have you done?!

**CONNIE: **I was helping them look for you. Steven, there's something wrong with you and you need help!

**STEVEN: **Connie, how could you?! You're with her! You also hate me! Amethyst! Pearl! You're helping Garnet! You're trying to get rid of me too! I can't trust anyone anymore!

(Steven tries to run, but Connie grabs him by the shirt.)

**GARNET(_Calm_): **It's worse than we thought. The paranoia the contamination caused is getting stronger.

(Connie struggles to restrain Steven, who is panicking. Amethyst and Pearl run to help her and the three of them manage to pin Steven on the ground. We see Steven's gem, which is growing duller in color.)

**AMETHYST(_Restraining Steven_): **Garnet, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!

**GARNET: **Only one thing to do: I must join my gem with his!

**AMETHYST: **Whoa, you can do that?!

**PEARL(_Restraining Steven_): **Garnet, there has to be-

**GARNET: **It was my anger, my misunderstanding that put him in this state. It's my demon to face as much as his!

(Steven vainly tries to struggle, but Garnet approaches, appearing to be enraged through Steven's eyes.)

**GARNET(_Enraged_): **I'm going to tear your gem from your belly!

(Steven screams as a beam of light connects his gem with the gem in Garnet's palm. Everything fades to blankness, then Steven's face appears. He is breathing heavily and sweating, but looks around to see that he's now standing in a void surrounded by a pinkish mist.)

**STEVEN: **Uh, hello? Anyone here?

(Steven hears footsteps approaching. He turns around and sees Garnet stepping through the mist.)

**STEVEN(_Panicking_):** Aaah! Don't hurt me! Please!

**GARNET(_Calmly_): **Steven, I'm not going to hurt you.

**STEVEN(_Calming down_): **Wha- You're not? You're not gonna tear my gem out?

**GARNET: **Of course not!I'm trying to help you.

**STEVEN: **Help me? (_Looks around_) Where are we?

**GARNET: **We're inside your gem. (_Steven looks puzzled_) I've had to join my gem with yours in order to stop the contamination.

**STEVEN: **What are you talking about? What's wrong with me? How do I know I can trust you?

(The void begins to shake.)

**GARNET: **When you saw my face, when I was angry, the shock has contaminated your gem with... that!

(Garnet points to a gigantic, raging plume of fire approaching in the distance. Suddenly, the face of an enraged garnet appears in the flame, and lets out a terrifying roar.)

**STEVEN: **AAAAAH! Don't hurt me!

**GARNET(_Shouting over roaring_):** Steven! I need you to help me!

**STEVEN(_Shouting over roaring and quivering_): **I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Garnet! I'm sorry I made you mad! I'm sorry for everything!

(The raging monster gets closer and starts to extend tendrils toward the pair. Garnet summons her gauntlets and tries to hold the tendrils back.)

**GARNET: **Steven! What you kept seeing was an illusion! This creature is the real menace! I would never hurt you no matter what!

(Steven uncovers his eye and looks at Garnet)

**STEVEN: **But, I made you mad, and Lapis stole the ocean because I didn't listen!

**GARNET(_Fighting back tendrils_): **And you fixed that! Look, Steven, I was mad at you for disobeying me, but I was wrong! I saw only a threat that had to be contained in that mirror, but you saw a lost soul who needed help! And when you healed Lapis' gem, you showed us all what you can do! You showed us that you are a ray of hope that we have been lacking for so long!

(Steven returns to his feet.)

**GARNET(_Grappling with tendrils_): **I love you, Steven! I'm proud to have you as a member of our team and our family! And I know your mother would be proud too!

(Garnet gets knocked back several yards by a tendril, and Steven rushes over to her.)

**STEVEN: **I... I should've listened to you. If I did Lapis probably wouldn't have stolen the ocean.

**GARNET:** And I should've trusted you. Maybe that way Lapis wouldn't have been so bitter.

**STEVEN: **I guess what happened was both our faults. But it all worked out in the end!

**GARNET: **Exactly, Steven! (_The monster thunders forward_.) Only by acknowledging our mistake and standing together can we defeat this monster!

(Both Steven and Garnet return to their feet, plant them firmly in the ground and look up defiantly at the monster. The pair then join their hands and begin to generate a pinkish glow.)

**STEVEN(_To monster_): **GET OUTTA MY GEM!

**GARNET(_To monster_): **WHAT HE SAID!

(While holding hands, Steven and Garnet make a mighty leap and rocket toward the monster's open mouth. Raising their fists, they enter its mouth, and after a second, sudden bursts of pink light penetrate the monster's exterior, and with a mighty explosion from the inside, the monster is obliterated, and all fades to whiteness.)

EXTERIOR: OUTSIDE BIG DONUT

(The light connecting Garnet and Steven's gem fades. Steven is no longer panicked and looks at his gem to see it return to its natural rose quartz color. Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl stop restraining Steven, and Garnet is kneeling in front of him.

**STEVEN:** Whoa, trippy.

**PEARL:** Are you okay now, Steven?

**STEVEN:** Yeah, I guess I am. (_To Garnet_) What exactly was that thing?

**GARNET: **A reflection of myself. Of my own irrational anger. I should have realized that the shock you experienced would cause something like this, but I wasn't thinking clearly. After that, my personal demon became yours too.

**PEARL: **I guess what this shows is that none of us are as perfect as we seem, that we're just as fallible as everyone else.

**AMETHYST(_Astonished_): **Did you just say that?! And here I thought I had you pegged. (_Pearl gives her a dirty look_.)

**CONNIE: **Steven, I'm really sorry I lied.

**STEVEN: **It's all right, Connie. I know why you did.

(Steven turns to Garnet, and tears start to flood his eyes.)

**STEVEN: **Garnet, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you.

**GARNET: **Steven, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to _you._

(Steven and Garnet hug, with tears streaming down both their faces.)

**STEVEN &amp; GARNET: **Apology accepted.

(Pearl and Connie watch, smiling, but Amethyst's back is turned, and is looking at Steven's phone.)

**AMETHYST(_Turning around_): **Hey, guys, Greg sent a text. He wants us to meet him at-

(Amethyst suddenly notices Steven and Garnet hugging and crying.)

**AMETHYST (_Rolling eyes_): **Ugh, okay, getting sick now.

(The star-shaped iris focuses on Steven and Garnet.)

*POP*


End file.
